songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wondervision Song Contest 12
|vote = Each country awards three sets of points (12, 10, 8-1) to their 10 favorite songs. One for voice, song and video. |entries = 13 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |venue =SSE Hydro, Glasgow |presenters =Graham Norton Mel Giedroyc|interval = Adele performing "I Miss You" and "Rolling In The Deep"|opening =Adele performing "Hello"|disqualified = }} Wondervision Song Contest 12, often referred to as WVSC 12 will be the twelfth edition of the Wondervision Song Contest. It will be held in Glasgow, after Adele won the eleventh edition. It was the third time that United Kingdom hosted the contest. BBC chose SSE Hydro to serve as the host venue for the edition while Mel Giedroyc & Graham Norton were selected as the presenters. Margaret from won the contest with 258 points followed by Reigan , from with 256 points. In third place was Lena from . This was the first time that has won the Wondervision Song Contest. Participants , , , and will return. Unfortunatley, , , , , , , , , , , , and are withdrawing. Location : For further information see Glasgow Glasgow is the largest city in Scotland, and the third largest in the United Kingdom (after London and Birmingham). Historically part of Lanarkshire, it is situated on the River Clyde in the country's West Central Lowlands. Inhabitants of the city are referred to as Glaswegians. Glasgow grew from a small rural settlement on the River Clyde to become the largest seaport in Britain. Expanding from the medieval bishopric and royal burgh, and the later establishment of the University of Glasgow in the 15th century, it became a major centre of the Scottish Enlightenment in the 18th century. From the 18th century the city also grew as one of Great Britain's main hubs of transatlantic trade with North America and the West Indies. With the onset of the Industrial Revolution, the population and economy of Glasgow and the surrounding region expanded rapidly to become one of the world's pre-eminent centres of chemicals, textiles and engineering; most notably in the shipbuilding and marine engineering industry, which produced many innovative and famous vessels. Glasgow was the "Second City of the British Empire" for much of the Victorian era and Edwardian period, although many cities argue the title was theirs. In the late 19th and early 20th centuries Glasgow grew in population, eventually reaching a peak of 1,128,473 in 1939. In the 1960s, comprehensive urban renewal projects resulting in large-scale relocation of people to new towns and peripheral suburbs, followed by successive boundary changes, have reduced the current population of the City of Glasgow council area to 599,650 with 1,209,143 people living in the Greater Glasgow urban area. The entire region surrounding the conurbation covers about 2.3 million people, 41% of Scotland's population.At the 2011 census, Glasgow had a population density of 8,790/sq mi (3,390/km2), the highest of any Scottish city. Glasgow hosted the 2014 Commonwealth Games. Glasgow is also well known in the sporting world for the football rivalry of the Old Firm between Celtic and Ranger Grand Final 12 Points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Grand Final: